fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Mariah
Profile A young troubadour from Nohr, the Avatar can meet this unit in Cheve healing the rebels. This unit can be recruited if the Avatar talks to this unit within 5 turns, otherwise she will go into one of the buildings to heal more rebels, only for the building to collapse and for her to die. If this unit reaches S-Support with any unit, she will have twins,a son named Lucas and and a daughter named Kailee. Personality Mariah is typically labeled as the "Mom Friend" of the group, and is more often than not the voice of reason. She tries to remain polite and friendly to everyone, but around friends/family she'll let lose and let herself relax a bit, her more playful side showing through. She isn't afraid to smack people upside the head with her staff for doing reckless stunts or just general over the top foolishness. Has a tendency to space out, and is considered to actually be a bit of a clutz. In-Game Birthright Conquest Revelation *This unit has the possibility of dying along with Scarlet upon entering Valla if she has not reached A-support with her child units by this point Quotes " Hahahaha I'm fine, It's fine, we're fine, EVERYTHING'S FINE" "{Sighs} This is why we can't have nice things..." "I'm getting real sick and tired of this" "I swear on everything good in the world, if you pull a stunt like that again and not even the gods will be able to save you" "L-let me go, geez! You can't just sneak up and surprise me like that, I could have hit you, and then where would we be?" "I wonder what it must be like to be a bird. Must be nice..." "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" "I-I'm not c-crying, I-I just... h-have something in my eye that's all" "Don't you dare die on me, if you do I'll never forgive you! I'll, I'll... I'll follow you into the afterlife and beat your ass up for dying!" Supports Romantic Supports (Fatesona) Crow Tulle Marie Mikuru TBD Romantic Supports (Canon) Leo Subaki Kaze Silas Hinata Takumi Kaden Laslow Other Supports (Fatesona) Lucas Kailee Henri Lia TBD Other Supports (Canon) Elise Effie Arthur TBD Skills Mother Bear: This unit can increase the def of any ally unit within 2 spaces by 30% and increase their own attack by 15% Possible Endings Unmarried Ending After the war, Mariah decided to start an orphanage for all those kids affected by the war. With the help of her brother, Mariah helped raise hundreds of children and see them grow up. Even though she never had kids of her own, she thought of all the kids at the orphanage as her own. Married Ending Trivia * Learned how to sew from her mother * Is actually a middle child- one older brother (Henri) and one younger sister (Riley) * Met Kaito as a child, but she was too young to remember the meeting * Roses are her favorite flower * lowkey obssessed with Chocolate Chip Cookies * highkey obssessed with Strawberries * Has a fear of heights * Hates bugs with a passion * Likes to read or train in her spare time * Has broken both of her ankles just by walking at one point in her life, doesn't like to talk about it Category:Troubadour Category:Neutral Category:Character Category:First Generation